(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ingot molds, stools for supporting them and material for sealing or filling cavities or openings between or in the same to facilitate the retention of hot metal therein.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior materials have generally comprised mixtures of Zircon flour, china clay, liquid sodium silicate, Bentonite, soap powder or their equivalents and water as a wetting agent to form a putty-like consistency which can be used for the indicated purpose. See for example the disclosure in British Pat. No 1,161,109 or British Pat. No. 1,404,312.
The present invention introduces a consumable material into the mixture which enables the same to have a predetermined lifetime and a self-destructing capability.